things about stepping together
by Shey Yoo
Summary: Sakit itu pasti, namun menderita adalah pilihan. Cheesy and a little bit fluffy, Enjoy! Kakasaku


**Things About Stepping Together**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story © Ash Shey**

.

 _Sulit menerimanya. Ketika melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum bersama perempuan lain. Aku, harus bagaimana?_

 _Sakit, tentu. Tapi, aku tahu. Mungkin saja, itu yang terbaik. Mungkin saja, pergi, menjadi jalan keluar terbaik._

.

Bosan.

Untuk itu, aku memutuskan untuk makan siang di luar rumah, sekaligus mencari inspirasi untuk tulisanku. Aku meminta izin darimu, kamu mengizinkan. Tahu, bahwa aku membutuhkan udara segar.

Nyata-nyatanya, aku pergi ke daerah perkantoranmu. Berharap keberuntungan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu.

Yah, keberuntungan itu berpihak padaku.

Tidak lama, aku melihatmu. Laki-laki gagah nan tampan yang sudah menjadi suamiku.

Sayangnya, kamu tidak tidak sendiri. Sudah ada seseorang yang berjalan di sampingmu dan tertawa bersamamu. Seru dengan duniamu, bahkan tidak menyadari aku telah duduk di salah satu sudut restoran itu. Memperhatikanmu.

Aku bergerak mengambil handphone-ku, memotret kebersamaan kalian.

Klik.

Klik.

Dua kali aku memotret kalian.

Aku tidak sekuat itu untuk memotret dia yang sedang bersamamu. Hanya, aku menangkap ekspresimu yang luar biasa –cerah, menurutku. Mengingat bagaimana keseharianmu yang menyunggingkan senyum saja susah sekali –pada orang lain. Padaku? Hm, rahasia.

Memandangi foto yang aku dapatkan, rasanya melemahkanku. Ekspresimu adalah ekspresi yang jarang sekali kamu tunjukkan, ah betapa beruntungnya dia.

Aku meringis. Sepertinya tidak bisa lebih lama di tempat ini, menghirup atmosfer yang sama dengan kalian –ah kalian. Sebutan itu akhirnya terbesit dalam pikirku.

Aku pergi dari tempat itu.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya aku melihatmu dengan ekspresimu yang langka itu. Walau bukan untukku, tentu saja.

.

(photo attached)

 **Senang melihatmu tersenyum hari ini,** _ **Anata.**_

(Sent)

.

Memasang mode _flight_ , aku mendengarkan musik –suara instrument piano yang kusukai. Aku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Benar-benar jalan kali.

Aku tidak tahu kemana tujuanku. Hanya saja, dengan laptop, handphone dan dompet dengan segala isinya, aku merasa bisa melangkah kemana saja. Menjelajahi tempat baru, seorang diri. Seperti dulu, sebelum kamu datang meyakinkanku, bahwa kamu akan menemaniku. Kemana saja kakiku melangkah.

Aku tersenyum. Terasa sudah lama sekali. Berjalan seorang diri.

Aku tidak menangis. Tidak. Untuk apa?

Karena kamu membagi senyumnya pada perempuan lain?

Aku tahu, banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Seperti mereka adalah teman kantor, hubungan antar klien, teman lama dan kemungkinan lainnya. Aku tahu. Karenanya aku tidak menangis sekarang.

Semua baik-baik saja. Aku mencoba berpikir dengan positif. Ah, aku harus melupakan kejadian tadi. Mengambilnya dari sudut pandang lain, seperti beruntungnya aku melihatmu cerah hari ini. Leganya diriku, karena dirimu makan siang dengan baik. Sudut pandang apa saja, selain bahwa kamu bersama perempuan lain.

Aku telah sampai di halte. Berpikir sebentar, aku putuskan untuk menaikinya.

Tujuanku? Entahlah. Berjalan saja. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan inspirasi untuk tulisanku. Ah, alasan itu lagi. Kali ini, untuk sebenar-benarnya aku melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Cemburu.

Aku benci sekali perasaan itu.

.

Hampir memasuki waktunya makan malam. Aku belum berani untuk menormalkan mode dalam handphone-ku. Tidak. Atau aku akan kecewa.

Diriku yang saat ini, terlalu banyak berharap. Itu tidak mengenakkan, karena tentu saja, tidak akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku harapkan.

Duduk sendiri di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang bersantai, membuatku teralihkan. Memandangi mereka. Bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Apa motif mereka di sini? Siapa yang bersama mereka?

Aku sedang memanjakan kakiku. Memberikannya waktu untuk beristirahat, setelah hampir seharian ini memaksanya untuk berjalan.

Menghirup udara malam, aku melepaskannya. Perasaan yang sejak tadi siang coba ku alihkan. Nyata-nyatanya, hanya sampai saat ini bisa menahannya.

Setidaknya, kamu tidak ada di hadapanku, melihatku seperti ini. Aku mencoba tersenyum dengan lelehan air mata yang menetes.

 _Aissh_ , ini menjengkelkan sekali.

Beberapa orang melirik ke arahku. Namun, tidak satupun berani menegur. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Untunglah kacamata yang ku pakai dan tempatku tidak terlalu terang, melindungiku.

Menghela napas, akhirnya aku membiarkannya. Ini akan lebih baik, daripada aku menahannya kan?

Aku tersenyum –sedih.

.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, Kaa-san pernah berkata padaku agar selalu menyiapkan makan untuk seorang suami. Oleh karenanya, aku pulang. Membeli makanan kesukaannya, karena untuk kali ini tidak ada semangat sama sekali untuk memasak.

Dia belum akan pulang dalam 2 jam ke depan, seperti biasanya.

.

1 jam kemudian, aku sampai di apartemen kami. Gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Yah, dugaanku benar.

Apartemen kami, kosong. Aku menghela napas. Setidaknya, aku bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya. Sekelumit rasa kecewa yang merangsek, ku tekan dalam-dalam.

.

30 menit berlalu. Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam, ketika ku dengar pintu depan di buka dengan kasar.

Aku terkejut sesaat, namun dengan cepat menguasai diri. Perasaan berdebar memenuhi dadaku,

" _Okaerinasai,"_ ucapku, pelan.

Kamu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, _prodigy_ yang menawan dengan balutan jas yang biasanya selalu rapi melekat padamu, kali ini berantakan. Sangat berantakan dan bukan gayamu. Kemejamu, tergulung sampai siku dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka. Jas-mu entah ada di mana. Rambutmu, tidak pernah aku melihat gaya itu, berantakan dan mencuat ke mana-mana. Oh, pandangan matamu pun tidak setajam biasanya.

Walau demikian, pandangan matamu yang tidak terlalu fokus, tetap saja terasa mengintimidasiku, karena pandangamu tertuju padaku.

Aura mengintimidasi yang aku rasakan, semakin kuat ketika melihatmu mendekatiku.

"Sakura?"

Tanyamu, seakan memastikan kehadiranku.

" _Ne_? Ada apa, _Anata_?" bisikku.

Matamu semakin tidak fokus, namun kelegaan seperti hadir dalam pandanganmu itu. Dirimu semakin mendekat dan tanpa sadar, aku mengambil langkah mundur.

Dirimu tersentak.

Rasa bersalah, memenuhi wajahmu. Hal yang tidak ku duga, bahwa seorang sepertimu bisa menampilkan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Jangan menghindariku, _Koishi_ ," ucapmu dengan lirih.

Ejeklah bahwa aku lemah. Aku tak peduli.

Aku berbalik dari pandanganmu, untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir di wajahku. Tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan perasaan yang masih tersisa karena kejadian tadi siang.

Sesuatu –seseorang tepatnya menubruk punggungku, tidak perlu menebaknya, karena tanganmu melingkar di perutku.

Memelukku erat.

Kita menangis. Dengan alasan yang berbeda, namun kesakitan yang sama.

 _Takut untuk ditinggalkan._

.

Kamu membalikkan tubuhku, untuk langsung berhadapan denganmu. Aku masih menunduk, belum sanggup kembali untuk menatapmu. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah memelukmu erat.

"Jangan pernah pergi, Koishi," bisikmu.

" _Aa,"_

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi,"

"Hmm…"

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali, pergi sendirian, tanpa mengabariku, tanpa bersamaku."

" _Aa_ ,"

"Aku tidak tahu, bisa segila apa aku mengetahui kamu menghilang dari radarku. Kamu menghilang, Ra. Dengan kesalahpahaman, aku –aku takut…"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Sembari mengusap punggungnya.

" _Sshh_ … Aku di sini, _Anata._ Maafkan aku."

" _Ie._ Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Ra. Membiarkanmu dalam kesalahpahaman, membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Padahal, aku sudah berjanji, akan menemanimu dalam setiap perjalanan yang ingin kamu lakukan,"

Kamu melepaskan pelukanmu dan menaruh tanganmu di daguku.

"Dengar, apa yang terjadi tadi siang, tidak sama dengan pikiranmu. Dia hanya –"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Anata._ Aku paham. Aku hanya salah paham. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mendengar dia siapa dan bagaimana hubungannya denganmu,"

Tubuhmu kaku dan aku meletakkan tanganmu di pipimu.

"Aku percaya padamu. Maafkan sikap kekanakanku dan tidak mengabarimu sejak siang tadi,"

Aku meraih pinggangmu untuk memelukmu kembali.

"Asal jangan membuatku cemburu. Itu menjengkelkan sekali. Aku jadi tidak ingin melihatmu dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya darimu," Lanjutku.

Aku rasakan bahwa kamu mencium rambutku dan merasakan balasan pelukanku. Dengan erat.

"Tidak. Tidak, _Koishi_."

"Berjanjilah, bahwa senyum terbaikmu hanya untukku dan keluarga kita. Aku, aku tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun,"

Kamu mengelus rambutku dan kurasakan tarikan bibirmu di kepalaku. Kamu tersenyum.

" _Aa. Gomen ne._ Aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu, banyak tersenyum padamu,"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya.

" _Arigatou, Anata_."

" _Ie. Arigatou, Koishi_."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

Aku hanya menutup matakau, ketika kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

.

 _Memaafkan, bukan berarti suatu kelemahan. Memaafkan, justru sebuah kekuatan. Kekuatan akan penerimaan, kekuatan akan harapan. Inilah hidup, dimana banyak kesalah pahaman, dimana banyak sudut pandang yang berbeda. Yang diperlukan hanyalah komunikasi, saling menurunkan ego, saling mendengarkan tanpa ada perdebatan._

 _Sakit itu pasti, tapi menderita adalah pilihan._

.

 **Bonus**

Mereka sedang bergelung di sofa sembari melihat televisi yang sedang menayangkan film _action_. Tidak ada atmosfer yang terasa begitu memberatkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang merencakan perjalanan untuk kita,"

Serta merta Sakura melihat ke arah Kakashi.

"Benarkah?"

Kakashi tersenyum. " _Aa_. Aku sudah izin pada Tou-san. Awal bulan depan, selama 2 minggu. Kita sudah lama tidak _travelling_ berdua, kan?"

Mata Sakura berbinar dan berkaca-kaca. Secepat kilat, Sakura mencuri ciuman dari Kakashi.

Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura berbisik, " _Daisuki da_ , Kashi-kun,"

Kakashi tertegun sekejap namun dengan cepat memasang senyum terbaiknya pada kekasih halalnya selama 1 tahun terakhir itu.

" _Aishiteru_ , Sakura,"

Sakura memeluk Kakashi dari samping dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kakashi dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Jadi, mau pergi ke mana kali ini," bisik Kakashi.

"Kamu mau pergi ke mana, _Anata_?"

"Hm?"

"Selama ini kamu yang mengikutiku kemana-mana. Sekarang, giliranmu. Aku yang akan mengikutimu,"

Kakashi berpikir sebentar.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat yang menarik, Sakura. Bisakah kamu merekomendasikan beberapa tempat?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar menyadari maksud Kakashi. Katakanlah dia berlebihan, sungguh beruntung sekali dia memiliki pria itu sebagai pendampingnya.

"Siap hidup susah, Kakashi- _san_? Siap untuk perjalanan kita? Aku akan merekomendasikan tempat yang menantang untuk kita, hm."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum miring, sedikit khawatir dengan tekad dan rencana Sakura. Namun, bagaimanapun rintangan perjalanan mereka nantinya. Mereka akan menemukan makna, mereka akan saling belajar untuk memahami satu sama lain.

" _Dalam perjalanan kita akan menemukan."_

Kakashi sudah menemukan Sakura. Rasanya perjalanan apapun bentuknya, kemanapun perginya, apapun kendalanya, selama Kakashi bersama Sakura, dia tahu dia bisa melewatinya. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menguatkannya. Asal bersama Sakura.

Kakashi memandang Sakura dan mencium kening perempuan itu. Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Apapun yang kamu inginkan, _Koishi_ ,"

.

.

 **Pojok Author:**

Aku tahu ini cheesy banget. T.T tapi ku bahagia menuliskannya, entahlah. Mungkin karena yah mimpiku bertemu seseorang yang mau menemani perjalananku hohoho *curhat

Oh, iya, ini juga terinspirasi dari Author Gin and Amaya, virus-virus Kakasaku-nya ngena banget di hati. Sama Fic Rite of Spring-nya yang tentang perjalanan dan Eropa. Duh, mimpi aku banget. (Pliss kasih aku asupan fic semacam ini lagi, ku tunggu lanjutan fic-nya .)

Yah, inilah jadinya Fic ini, deskripsinya nggak sebagus fic yang lain. (hanya bisa deskrip perasaan T.T)

Semoga menikmati fic ini.

.

Mind to review?

Sign,

Ash Shey


End file.
